


Flow

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober 2019 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson, although older, never seemed to be bothered by not being the one in control.--(Kinktober Day 3 - Dom/Sub)This work is a stand alone and not related to any other work in the series.





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; the d/s is minor and not really prominent, but it's enough to be able to notice they have a d/s dynamic. also jackson has a mild kink for being teased and taunted oops

Honestly, sometimes BamBam had to stop himself from doing things in public. A lot of times his friends would pick fun at him because of how much affection he showed his partners in public.

They absolutely had a field day the first time he introduced them to Jackson. At first they had, at least... then they seemed to get a little uncomfortable with how much PDA they were showing. BamBam had had his own field day watching them squirm whenever he fed Jackson anything and Jackson would brush his lips against his fingers almost every time.

In the beginning stages of his relationship with Jackson, BamBam had always been cautious with how much of his sexual... interests(?) he exposed. It hadn't been hard to be honest. They'd just been getting to know each other, and when they started sleeping together, they'd had the '_I like this, I dont like that_' talk. BamBam had always had it because he never wanted to make any of his partners uncomfortable.

When their relationship had begun getting a little more serious, BamBam had took the initiative to talk openly about more of his sexual interests and desires openly. Jackson had been understanding, BamBam knew he would be because that's just who Jackson was.

BamBam had taken to openly asking if Jackson would be okay trying certain things out, and in return he'd always encourage Jackson to ask him for anything if he ever wanted to try something new. He always took initiative, of course, and Jackson, although older, never seemed to be bothered by not being the one in control. BamBam noticed how much he looked to him whenever he was unsure of something or when he wanted BamBam to just take the lead. Their dynamic worked.

\--

"This okay?" BamBam breathed out the question softly, his voice only barely above a whisper as he caressed along Jackson's left thigh, fingers pressing into his skin when he grabbed Jackson's thigh

Jackson nodded silently, his lips parted and shiny with spit as he tilted his head back and tried to keep from squirming.

"You can talk, you know?" BamBam teased the older male, smirk planted on his lips as he looked down at him. "I give you permission."

For a few seconds It seemed like Jackson would curse at him, lips forming silent words, or _trying_ to at least. BamBam held back a taunting laugh, huffing in amusement instead.

"You have got to be the cutest thing I've ever had my cock in, you know?" BamBam kept talking, he knew how much Jackson liked when he messed with him, teasing and taunting. BamBam had taken that information and ran with it, always seeming to have something to say, looking down at the older male with that same smirk he knew Jackson absolutely hated but loved to see on him. At first it had been little things, about how easily Jackson let BamBam take charge, about how much Jackson needed BamBam to please him, how he couldn't get himself off without having BamBam there to help him. Afterwards it had escalated, it went from that to BamBam looking down at him, _always down_, and taunting him about how easily Jackson spread his legs for him. How he was so much needier than anyone else he'd ever fucked. About how he was always so loud, so easy. So pretty. _Always pretty_.

Jackson absolutely loved it when BamBam made him feel so small, so needy like he always said he was. He was always loud, and that was no different in bed. BamBam never tried hiding how much he liked how loud Jackson got, always encouraging him to not hold back, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Not sure if you want to hear this, but I've had my cock in quite a few people." At that, Jackson whined and shook his head, turning his face to the side as if to avoid looking at him even if his eyes were closed. "Oh yeah, there were a few almost as loud as you, but they never sounded as nice."

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut tighter and his cock gave a little twitch, precum pooling on his belly.

"There was never one as needy though, not even close. They were satisfied with what i decided to give them, never asked for more." BamBam gave a little jerk of his hips and swallowed down his groan as Jackson gasped and clenched down on his cock.

"Please..." Jackson rasped and tried moving his hips to get his message across and make BamBam finally start moving.

BamBam scoffed and pinched the side of his thigh to get him to go still. "You see... always so needy. So demanding." Jackson whined and once again shook his head, hips going still and fingers curling into a fist to stop himself from reaching for his own cock.

"No!" Jackson bit at his lips and looked up at BamBam, feeling like shrinking until he was no longer under the sneer directed towards him. "'M sorry, sorry Bammie. 'M sorry."

BamBam looked down at him and the look he gave him made Jackson feel so small, so dirty and yet he couldn't help it as his cock gave another twitch.

"You should be," BamBam gave him another look and then his eyes traveled down to Jackson's leaking cock, huffing in amusement as he ran a finger over the small pool of precum on his stomach. When he pulled his hand away, he pressed three of his fingers to Jackson's lips, pushing the wet digits into the warmth of the older male's mouth, grinning when Jackson immediately began sucking on them.

"You think you've waited long enough?" BamBam asked and took the fingers away.

Jackson nodded without hesitation, whining and moving his hand to push BamBam's own away from where his fingers tickled as they grazed Jackson's inner thigh. "Yes, please move now, it hurts."

BamBam cooed softly, fingers moving away from Jackson's inner thigh to graze along the hard length of his dick, touch light and playful as he laughed lightly.

Jackson huffed in frustration, sniffling for effect as he tried closing his legs against the same teasing touches against his dick. BamBam didn't say anything, but he did pull his hand away, placing it onto his thigh again, but this time he pushed it farther apart, silencing Jackson's complaint with a hard thrust of his hips.

Jackson choked on his words, lips parting in a groan as BamBam began his onslaught of torturous pleasure. He kept alternating his thrusts, going from fast and hard to a slow sensual grind, making Jackson whimper and whine, his moans turning higher as he squirmed and tried pressing down to meet ever one of BamBam's thrusts.

"If you could only see how desperate you look right now, Jackson." BamBam had the nerve to laugh, looking down at him with a another smirk. Jackson couldn't think of anything to say as he arched his back and once again tried closing his legs, BamBam's cock having grazed his prostate, sending an innumerable amount of shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

BamBam noticed, of course he did, and once again shoved Jackson's thighs open, digging his fingers into them as he began to aim his thrusts and grinds in that same direction. Jackson was grateful he'd stopped his teasing, he was so close. He'd been on edge for who knows how long and now there was a continuous influx of sensation being given to him, he was _so close._

"Come- Come with me, Bammie." Jackson whined and curled his legs aroumd BamBam's thighs pulling his body down until he was close enough that Jackson could tangle his fingers in the younger man's hair and pull him into a kiss. BamBam immediately felt Jackson part his lips, letting him explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue, groaning as he felt Jackson once again tighten around his cock.

"Are you gonna come?" BamBam spoke as soon as he broke the kiss, tongue licking over the redness of Jackson's lips.

Jackson could do nothing but nod, fingers still tangled in BamBam's hair, pulling him down until BamBam was kissing him again, biting at his lips until Jackson was whimpering in pain, tugging at the strands of hair to make him stop. "Come with me," Jackson whispered and followed his words up with a gasp and a groan as BamBam pinched at his nipple. "No no no, sensitive." Then he whispered again, "Come with me."

BamBam's voice was a breathless whisper against his cheek, lips pressing small kisses onto it. "Go where?" He was teasing again, laughter in his voice and then outright as he laughed when Jackson groaned in frustration. "Okay, okay, shush."

Jackson didn't have time to feel relieved nor thankful as BamBam reached for his neglected cock, stroking him quickly as he sped up his thrusts. BamBam's moans echoed along with Jackson's, his eyes closing as he buried his head into Jackson's neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Jackson's arms curled around him and his fingers dug into BamBam's back with every other thrust of his hips and bite to his neck or collarbones.

They reached their peak and tipped over the edge almost simultaneously, BamBam's fingers digging into Jackson's thighs while Jackson dug his blunt nails into his back and tried pulling him impossibly closer.

BamBam almost immediately began rubbing at where his fingers had been digging into, whispering soft praise and an apology as Jackson whimpered when he moved and made him twitch in oversensitivity. "Okay?"

"Mm" Jackson nodded and ran his hands along the younger male's back also trying to soothe the sting of where he had scratched previously. "Kiss."

BamBam couldn't help his own, "Mm," as he happily granted him the kiss, huffing in amusement when Jackson whined with his lips puckered as he pulled away. "You're a mess."

"Clean me, 'm tired." Jackson blinked his eyes at him, knowing BamBam had a soft spot for how he looked after he'd fucked him.

"Demanding," the younger booped his nose playfully, but still sat up and gently pulled out of him. "Dont fall asleep, okay? I'll go get a washcloth and some water." BamBam saw him nod and got off the bed, moving towards the bathroom just outside the bedroom.

When he came back, Jackson was poking at the finger shaped marks on his thighs, lips parted and eyes glossy in fascination.

BamBam really was looking forward to seeing his friend's reactions when they saw the amount of hickeys littering Jackson's neck sometime the next day. He was shamelessly shameless.


End file.
